Swarm Lord Harry
by Frost Icewolf
Summary: When Dudley's gang ditches him, he gets rescued by his cousin. Upon realizing that his cousin saved his life, and has cool powers, Dudley changes for the better. He pushes Harry to try to use abilities from games he gets, most notably Starcraft. Slytherin Harry/powerful Harry/smart Harry. Magic Dudley. Harry/multi.
1. Chapter 1

**Frost here. So this is the first story I'm uploading. I don't really know if it's all that good, so please leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't own Harry Potter, World of Warcraft, Starcraft, or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 1

Dudley was scared, scratch that he was terrified. Why? He and his friends, his gang, and been participating in one of their favorite activities. They were Harry Hunting, the game where they chase down his cousin Harry and beat him up if they catch him. Unfortunately, they had unknowingly crossed over into gang territory. As soon as they realized what they were dealing with, Piers tripped Dudley and he and the others ran off. Now Dudley was in danger of being gutted by an older teen with a switchblade, especially since he had no money on him. "Please, just let me go." He whimpered.

"Ha…you've got no money, and we can't be sure you won't rat us to the police. What do you say we fix that?" The older teen grinned sadistically at him, raising the switchblade and waving it in front of his face.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Dudley was stunned, his cousin, Harry, had come to rescue him? He didn't look like much of course, he was tiny and dressed in his own much larger clothes, but still.

Apparently, the gang members didn't think he was all that intimidating either, because they just laughed. "Oi, Robert, Tim, shut that brat up so I can have my fun." They approached Harry, smirking as they closed in.

"No! Get away!" Harry screamed and a feeling of power, pure power, rushed through them. A moment later a ripple exploded outwards from Harry. Robert and Tim were instantly flattened, knocked unconscious, and the teen in front of Dudley was blown off his feet into a wall. The teen was knocked unconscious from the collision.

Dudley looked on in awe, and then he saw Harry sway, looking faint. He rushed over to him, making it just in time to prevent him from collapsing. "How did you do that?" He exclaimed, in awe.

"Don, don know." Harry slurred. "Jush happen." A moment later the boy was asleep.

Dudley lifted his cousin up, "I don't know how you did that, but that was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

About ten minutes later Dudley knocked on the door to his house, he was still carrying Harry. "Just a minute!" His mother called. A moment later the door opened, "Dudley? And why are you…?"

"Mum wait, let me in first." Dudley whined. His mother sighed and stepped aside. "I, I don't know where to start…"

"How about starting with why you had to carry the Boy home?" His mother spat out the word Boy as if it were something vile.

"He's exhausted, and I, I couldn't just leave him there. Mum, Harry saved my life." Dudley confessed.

"What? What happened!" His mother looked really worried.

"My gang, the ditched me. We ran into a real gang, and they ran. But they shoved me into them! I didn't have any money, so one of them was going to kill me! But Harry, he distracted them and helped me get away." Despite Dudley's young age, he knew he shouldn't tell his mother that Harry had knocked them out with some unknown power. "I think he collapsed because he couldn't get enough energy, I think he needs more food."

"B-but Diddykins, then there would be less food for you!" His mother protested.

Dudley shrugged, "So? I like eating but…I don't want to be fat. I'm already the fattest guy in my class, and if it weren't for my gang I know I would be getting teased endlessly about that. He can have some of my food." Dudley turned towards the stairs and muttered, "'Sides its not like extra food helped me run away, it just slowed me down."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next few weeks were confusing for Harry. Dudley had, somehow, convinced Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to let Harry stay in his second bedroom, and to be allowed to eat more food than before. It wasn't a full meal, but it was more than double what he'd had before. In addition, the second bedroom, while the smallest bedroom in the house, was over five times larger than the cupboard he used to have. And it even had a real bed.

Suddenly Dudley burst into the room, "Harry! I need you to do something for me!"

"Yes?" Harry was confused, Dudley had never asked for his help before.

"I…can't read very well." Dudley confessed. "I don't know how to set up my new games."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

An hour later Harry was astonished, Dudley had been downright nice to him. He had helped Dudley set up his new games on his gaming computer, and once they were set up, Dudley roped him into helping him play because Dudley couldn't read the in game content. When Uncle Vernon had come up to order him to do his chores Dudley had even convinced him that he needed Harry to help and that someone else should do the chores.

"Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Yes Harry?" Dudley looked oven questioningly.

"Why are you being so…so nice to me?" Harry asked quietly.

Dudley turned to face him. "Harry you saved my life a few weeks ago. It made me think, why would you do that? All I've ever done is hurt and torment you. And then, you saved my life. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen. You blew those guys away!"

Suddenly Dudley's face lit up, "Hey! Do you think? I mean you blew those guys away! Do you think you might be a psionic like those people in Starcraft? Or maybe you have magic like the ones in World of Warcraft?"

"I-I don't know? Maybe?" Harry was unsure. "I mean…I know I teleported once…"

"Wait! That's how you got on the roof that time? Cool!" Dudley was thinking. "I know! Let's make a deal. You help me do better in school and help me with my games, and I'll keep mum and dad off your back. In addition, you have to try to use magic or psionics! Okay?"

"O-okay." Harry agreed quietly, "How though?"

"Hm…I think this requires some research…" Dudley admitted, sighing dejectedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Frost here, bringing you chapter two of Swarm Lord Harry. This chapter is mostly transition, as I needed a way to explain some things and introduce someone before the next chapter. As always, I own nothing. And now, onto the story!**

Chapter 2

It had been a full year since Harry had saved Dudley's life, and things had greatly changed for the now ten year old. For one, he lived in an actual bedroom rather than a cupboard under the stairs. Another change was his chores, while he still had to cook meals, and do yard work on weekends, most of the time his only job was to assist Dudley in whatever he needed. This mostly meant playing video games and helping his cousin study.

Harry mostly helped Dudley with English and Science, as Dudley actually was good at math. Dudley had admitted, privately, that Harry was far smarter than he was. Despite that, Dudley worked hard to catch up to his cousin, especially since he no longer hung out with his old gang.

It had been about two months after Dudley had made Harry promise to attempt to use magic that he had succeeded. They had read tons of books, both fiction and nonfiction, about magic, genetics, and how magic could be achieved through natural means. Despite that, none of it had helped until they found a book on meditating. While trying it, one day Harry managed to consciously touch and use the power inside him.

He had noted that it felt malleable, as if he could change it to more easily do what he wanted, but he felt that eventually it would set. He thought that once it set it would be more difficult to do any magic outside of what it had been molded for. Once he had discovered it though, he found that he could feel magic. If he closed his eyes and tried to touch his own magic he could also sense all the magic in a sixty foot radius.

Through his new magic sensing ability he had discovered a dome of magic around the house. The problem was, one it was weak, and two it didn't cover the entire yard. It also seemed to be leaching a tiny amount of magic off of him. But the real discovery that he made was that Dudley himself had magic! Sure, he had a smaller amount than Harry did, but still!

It took Dudley a further month to learn how to touch and use his magic even with Harry guiding him through the process. Once he had figured out how to use the magic, Dudley decided they needed to decide exactly what magic they wanted to learn. The two had decided that they both liked the abilities that the psionics in Starcraft had, but neither of them wanted that to be the only thing they could do. In the end they each chose a couple of different types of magic to train in.

Dudley chose to specialize as a Arcane/Fire Mage from World of Warcraft as well as Abjuration and Transmutation spells from Dungeons and Dragons. Harry on the other hand chose to specialize as an unspecialized Shaman from World of Warcraft, Conjuration and Evocation spells from Dungeons and Dragons, and a more specialized magic that Dudley pushed him to make, Zerg magic.

Technically speaking, there was no such thing as Zerg magic. Dudley had pushed Harry to make it, specifically to be able to create, control, and evolve the Zerg. It took Harry a full month to work out how to do it, and all he had made so far was a single Zerg Larva to prove that it had worked.

Dudley had worked out how to use the two Human racial traits from World of Warcraft that a Mage got. [Every Man for Himself] was an instant cast ability which removed stun effects. The other racial trait, [Diplomacy], passively increased ones reputation. Dudley was the equivalent of a level 7 Mage, and had learned to use [Frost Nova] and [Blink]. In addition to the spells he had learned from World of Warcraft he had also figured out how to use three Abjuration spells, two Transmutation spells and a single Necromancy spell from Dungeons and Dragons.

[Blade Ward] was an Abjuration cantrip, while [Alarm] and [Armor of Agathys] were both 1st level Abjuration spells. [Druidcraft] was his Transmutation cantrip, and [Expeditious Retreat] was his 1st Transmutation spell. His only Necromancy spell was [Chill Touch] a Necromancy cantrip.

Harry on the other hand had no racial traits from World of Warcraft, as Humans couldn't play as a Shaman in the game. Despite this, he was the equivalent of a level 5 Shaman. He had managed to, after a great deal of meditation, trail and error, and much effort, finally managed to make contact with the elemental spirits. They taught him to use [Lightning Bolt], [Earth Shock], and [Flame Shock]. In addition to these, he had also learned two Conjuration spells and three Evocation spells, as well as one Zerg spell. [Poison Spray] was his Conjuration cantrip, while [Arms of Hadar] was his 1st level Conjuration spell. [Chromatic Orb] and [Cure Wounds] were his 1st level Evocation spells, and [Eldritch Blast] was his Evocation cantrip. The only Zerg 'spell' he had was [Spawn Larva], which spawned a single Zerg Larva.

Now though, the pair were taking a break from the magic they had been using. They were out in the nearby park, just resting. They had been sneaking out to a nearby forest every day in order to practice their magic, and it was exhausting work. Dudley was resting against a large treen, while Harry had actually scaled it and was resting in the tree itself.

The pair had changed since a year ago, Harry had gained weight and muscle mass, and had gotten taller. The boy had discovered that there was necromantic magic embedded in his scar, and upon asking the elements had purged it. This, and having Dudley as a friend, had changed him from a shy scared boy into a confident and rather calm boy. Dudley had also changed. He'd lost weight and gained muscle, and he had begun to actually use his brain. He had also changed from an obnoxious bully into much friendlier and hardworking kid.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Harry?" Dudley called up the tree he was leaning against.

"Yeah Lee?" Harry's content, almost asleep voice drifted down lazily.

"Why do you always climb into the tree?" Dudley was curious, no matter how tired he was Harry always climbed into the tree after they finished training for the day.

"Feels natural…closer to the spirits…Zzz." Harry's voice trailed off into a light snore, making Dudley sigh. This was another thing that often happened after their training, Harry would fall asleep in the tree.

Dudley pulled out a notebook and began flipping through it. It was filled with diagrams, sketches, and notes on magic. He had not had the ability to learn his spells from the elements, meaning that he had to construct each spell from the ground up. The most recent spell that he was attempting to create was a psionic ability called [Kinetic Strike]. It was essentially a blast of kinetic energy created by the mind. He was however, stuck on one of the calculations for the spell.

"If you add an extra twenty units there it should work."

Dudley nodded, "Yes, that should do it." He gestured, "Kinetic Strike!" A ripple shot from his hand towards a rock, which shattered upon impact. Dudley gave a tired cheer, "Yes! Thanks Ha…" But the person who'd helped him was not his cousin.

A girl with corn-blonde hair hanging partway down her back was looking cooly at him through a pair of blue eyes. The girl nodded to him, "You're welcome." Her head tilted, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes actually. My cousin. Who are you?" Dudley asked perplexed.

"Is it not polite to give your name when you ask for another's?" The girl asked, her voice polite, her face a blank mask. "In any case, I am Daphne Greengrass."

"Ah, I'm Dudley, Dudley Dursley."

"Hm…I cannot recall ever hearing that name before…are you a muggleborn?" The girl asked.

"Huh?"

"A first generation magical, someone with no magical ancestors." Daphne explained.

"Oh, um…I think so…although my aunt might have had magic. Would explain why mum and dad hate to talk about her, or anything not 'normal'." Dudley muttered. All of a sudden someone fell out of the tree, landing with a yelp. Dudley snickered, "I told you that branch was to small to hold you."

"Ah bite me." Harry shot back without any real heat. "Oh? Who are you?"

But the girl wasn't listening. Instead she was staring at him, before, "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry blinked, "Um…yes that is my name. Do I know you?"

She shook her head, "N-no. I'm Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass family. How do you do heir Potter?"

Harry was confused, "Well I was better before I fell out of the tree due to a mischievous spirit, but…" He shook his head, "And what's this about heirs and heiresses?"

"You have a Poltergeist?" She shook slightly, "Never mind, that's not important. How do you not know about your own status?"

Dudley cut in, "Probably cause mum and dad hate his parents and they're dead? Why don't you explain anything that someone raised by non-magicals wouldn't know."

And so Daphne talked. She explained all about the wizarding world, about its many laws, its government and corruption. She told them of the rampant stupidity among magicals, about Hogwarts and the founders. She taught them about the Wizingamot, the ICW, and the Statute of Secrecy. She explained about the war that ended nine years before, how Harry had survived a spell that always killed those it hit, and seemingly reflected it back at the dark lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When she finished speaking they realized that it had been over five hours since they began.

"Well…that was enlightening, to say the least." Harry said, prompting Dudley to chuckle. "What now?"

Daphne shrugged, "I don't know…I'm not allowed out into the muggle world more than once a month, due to my training."

Harry frowned but nodded, "Well, we stop by here after our training every day. Meet us here when you can?"

Daphne smirked, "I believe I shall, I shall make sure you are well educated in our world and your status in it, even if I have to drill it into your head."

Harry smirked back at her, "I'm looking forward to it."

 **Alright...so...I've got nothing to say here. Next chapter will have the rest of the time leading up to getting the Hogwarts letter. And after that only one chapter until they start at Hogwarts, or that's what's planned anyway. On another note, thanks for the positive reviews last chapter, they really made my day. Frost out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, Frost here. Sorry this took a bit longer to get out, but I got a bit** **stuck at the end and couldn't quite figure out how to do it properly. Oh well, hopefully it's not too bad. Anyway, I still own nothing.**

Chapter 3

In the past year Harry and Dudley had come far. With their new friend Daphne's help, the pair had learned much of the magical world. They had learned of the light and the dark, Daphne kept little hidden. In fact the only things she refused to tell them were about family secrets. The three of them had become friends, although Daphne wasn't as close as they were, due to only being able to meet one day a month.

Despite this, things were looking up for them. Harry had been taught much by the elements, and was now quite powerful. Well, powerful with respect to a normal Human, he was only the equivalent of a level 10 shaman. The elements had taught him to use [Healing Surge], [Elemental Fury], [Lava Lash], [Rockbiter], [Critical Strikes], and [Riptide]. They had also gifted him with a stone dagger in order to learn and use [Lava Lash] and [Rockbiter]. In addition to that, Harry had also managed to teach himself another evocation cantrip, [Dancing Lights].

Dudley had also advanced, and he was the equivalent of a level 10 mage in the arcane specialization. In the fire specialization however, he had been having a bit of difficulty, and he had not yet created all of the spells he should have. He had created [Arcane Barrage], [Arcane Blast], and [Fireball]. However, he couldn't get [Pyroblast] to work, and he hadn't even started on working on [Critical Mass]. Despite that, he was still rather more powerful than any wizard his age should be.

Despite their advancement, there were a few things that they hadn't advanced in. Harry had not yet learned how to create or use any totems, which were a major part of a shaman's strategies. In addition he had not yet found a safe place to create a Zerg Swarm. Anyplace he might create it would easily be found, so he was hopping to find a place in the magical world. Dudley had also run into a roadblock, in addition to his inability to use [Pyroblast] he also had found that creating and memorizing new spells was a long, and difficult process. In fact, he noted that with the number of failures he would need at least one notebook to create a single spell.

Daphne had been taught enough to decide to become a Frost specialized Mage, as well as to specialize in Evocation and and Enchantment spells from Dungeons and Dragons. Dudley had assisted her, however she was only the equivalent of a level 3 mage. She had created [Frostbolt], and Dudley had taught her to use [Frost Nova], but she had not yet had time to master any other spells. In fact she had only managed to create a single cantrip, an evocation cantrip called [Light].

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Harry and the Dursleys were sitting around the table, eating breakfast. In the past couple of years things had greatly changed in the Dursley house. Harry still had to cook meals, as no one else was any good at cooking, and he had to do most of the yard work, but he rarely had to do any other chores. Instead, he was helping Dudley with anything that came up, whether it was schoolwork, magic, or something else. In addition, the food that was served had changed.

Oh Petunia still usually just had coffee and some fruit, sometimes with oatmeal when she was particularly hungry. Vernon still ate way to many eggs and bacon, usually with a cup of coffee to was it down. However Dudley had changed to eating omelets, made with vegetables. In addition, Harry got to actually have more than a slice of burnt toast. Rather, he actually got toast with jam, and a couple slices of bacon, with water.

While they were eating Vernon was alternating between reading the newspaper, and telling Dudley about his old school, which Dudley was supposed to go to. He was in the middle of one of his boring, and irritating, stories when the doorbell rang. "Get the door boy!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry sighed. He walked over and opened the door just enough to look out, "Hello?"

"Harry Potter? I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am here to discuss things with you and your family about school." The woman looked quite stern, like an old, no-nonsense governess. However despite her being dressed in normal clothes, Harry could still see the wand tucked up her sleeve.

Harry smiled, "My cousin and I right?" A pensive look crossed his face, "I'll grab him and we can go talk in our training place in the park. I don't think Vernon and Petunia would be happy if you were to come in right now…"

The professor raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "Very well, I will wait at the end of the street for you."

Harry nodded and closed the door. He went back into the kitchen and said, "It was the wrong house Uncle Vernon." The man grunted and went back to his paper. Harry discreetly caught Dudley's eye and signaled towards the door. Dudley nodded and excused himself.

A few minutes later the pair met up with Professor McGonagall and led her to the part of the park they used. "So, shall we assume that you are from Hogwarts professor?"

The woman gave a brief look of surprise, before she nodded, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

Harry smiled, "I noticed your wand in your sleeve."

A slight smile appeared on her face, "A very good observation, one I would not have expected a muggle-raised wizard to have noticed so quickly. Yes, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I have here an acceptance letter for each of you." She handed the two their respective letters, which they immediately opened.

After scanning the letter Dudley nodded, "Seems good…but how are we supposed to send an owl when neither of us own an owl?"

She smiled slightly, "The Owl Post office in Diagon Alley will allow you to send your reply. And unless you have any specific questions, I will guide you to the alley now."

Harry and Dudley exchanged a look before Harry smiled, "I think we're good."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was an hour after Professor McGonagall had arrived, and they had just arrived at Gringotts. The bank was an impressive, if slightly unstable looking, building made of marble. Even more impressive were the goblin guards flanking the doors. Despite Daphne having told them about the goblins, Harry and Dudley were still in awe of seeing their first nonhuman magical race.

Despite their name, the goblins were nothing like the version in World of Warcraft. Those goblins were pyromaniacs and good with technology. The only similarity was that they were shrewd businessmen. They were also formidable warriors, far better than goblins from World of Warcraft.

Once they were up to the desk Harry spoke in the goblin language, Gobbledegook, "Greetings master goblin. I seek an audience with the Potter account manager."

The goblin seemed slightly surprised, but nodded. "Very well, if you'll follow me I shall escort you there myself."

"Harry what did you say?" Professor McGonagall asked. "And how do you know Gobbledegook?"

"I asked for an audience with the Potter account manager." Harry said with a shrug. "And I have a friend who got me a goblin written book on the language."

Harry ignored her questions of who this 'friend' was, telling her that it was none of her business. When they reached the office their guide said, "Senior Account Manager Goldaxe is the Potter's account manager. Only Mr. Potter may enter, unless he wishes for another to go in."

Harry smiled at Dudley, "Come on Lee, I want you to come as well." The pair entered before McGonagall could protest or request to accompany them. The office was richly furnished, with mahogany paneling and a mahogany desk. Attached to the walls were bookshelves with ledgers, and finely made weapons were mounted on the walls as well.

The goblin sitting behind the desk, Goldaxe, looked at them, "Mr. Potter…I trust you received my letter and that is why you are here?"

Harry blinked, "I'm afraid not sir…I believe there is a mail ward over the place I live, or else I just missed it. But I've never gotten any mail. Why?"

Goldaxe glowered, "I was doing some paperwork when I noticed something…off. One of the numbers wasn't right, so I decided to look back and discovered that someone had been altering the reports I was getting. Someone has been stealing and I wished to discuss it with you."

Harry was visibly angry, "Tell me everything."

"Very well. Each month 50 galleons are withdrawn and exchanged for 1,000 pounds, at 20 pounds a galleon. Those 1,000 pounds are then transferred to a bank account in the name of one Vernon Dursley. That is a total of 128,000 pounds or 6,400 galleons. In addition, 1,000 galleons have been deposited in an account here for one Ronald Weasley. Another 33,000 galleons have been deposited in the vault of one Albus Dumbledore. All of these withdrawals were made by Albus Dumbledore. As of three years ago another man, one Severus Snape began making withdrawals as well, and has taken out 15,000 galleons." Goldaxe explained.

Harry let of a small growl, "What can be done?"

"Well…I can have the locks on your vaults changed and have new keys issued, which will prevent any more from being stolen. As for the rest, a demand for them to return the money on pain of their vaults being confiscated and being banned from the bank."

Harry frowned, "That wouldn't work for Vernon Dursley. He wouldn't acknowledge anything you sent, and wouldn't care for your threats as he doesn't use the bank anyway."

Goldaxe nodded, "True, true. However I can have him reported for theft…to the muggle authorities. It would take a little longer, but you would get your money back just the same."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, then looked at Dudley. "What do you think Lee? I mean, this is your father we're talking about."

Dudley frowned, "I dunno. I mean…it would certainly explain some things…but I don't want mum and dad to be totally ruined."

Harry frowned, "I can't just let that go, especially since it is by far the larger amount…but…hm. Instead of that, could we, I don't know, have him pay it back?"

Goldaxe leaned forward slightly, "Oh? Do tell what you are thinking, I would be quite interested in hearing it."

"Well I was thinking, maybe hold the other option over his head while making him pay off the full amount in bits. Say, a minimum of 1,000 pounds a month, and if he misses a payment he'll also have to pay interest on what is essentially a loan." Harry explained thoughtfully.

Goldaxe leaned back, giving a tight smile. "I believe that is possible…I will have it done as quickly as possible. I shall also put together a profile for you to go over, detailing your total worth and breaking down, as well as the last list of items in the vaults. It should be ready in, lets say, about a month."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Mr. Goldaxe. Was that everything you wished to discuss?"

Goldaxe nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter, was there something else you needed me for?"

Harry nodded, "Yes actually. First, a friend of mine recommended I ask about an inheritance test, as I am the last known Potter." When Goldaxe nodded he continued. "And secondly, I need to make a withdrawal so my cousin and I can purchase our school supplies."

Goldaxe nodded once more, "Very well Mr. Potter. I have the necessary materials for the test, which costs 10 sickles, and I can have someone sent to change the locks and make your withdrawal for you."

"Thank you very much Mr. Goldaxe. Um, how much should I get for both of our school supplies?"

"You shouldn't need more than 100 galleons each, 150 if you want extra spending money."

Harry nodded, "In that case can I make a withdrawal of 300 galleons?"

Goldaxe nodded and quickly scribbled out a note, before setting it into a tray. A moment later the paper disappeared with a soft 'pop'. Then Goldaxe pulled out two pieces of parchment and a knife. "The first sheet is the test itself, and the second is a family tree tester. You must allow a couple drops of blood to fall on each of them."

Harry nodded, but rather than take the offered knife he drew his stone dagger. He pricked his finger and allowed some blood to fall onto each sheet of parchment. The sheets absorbed the blood, and a few moments later writing began to appear on them. Once they were finished Harry picked up the family tree and examined it. Indeed, he was the last living Potter, although he had living relatives among other families. Few of them were very close at all however, so he didn't comment on it. Finished, he replaced it for the inheritance test.

 _Inheritance Test for_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Marie Potter née Evens (deceased)_

 _Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (incapacitated)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black (imprisoned)_

 _Legal Guardian: Petunia Dursley née Evens (illegally)_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (illegally)_

 _Claimable Titles: Heir Potter, Heir Black_

 _Vaults: 713, 62, 12._

 _Allied Houses: Longbottom, Greengrass, Davis, Weasley, Delacour, Bones._

 _Cadet Houses: Evens, Dursley, Perevel._

 _Debts: none._

 _Feuds: none._

 _Contracts: marriage contract 01; Daphne Greengrass (active). marriage contract 02; Ginny Weasley (illegal). marriage contract 03; Padma Patil and Parvati Patil (pending review)._

Harry blinked, "Mr. Goldaxe, what is this about?"

Goldaxe took the parchment and scanned it, before walking over to a bookshelf and searching it. He returned a moment later with a folder. "Lets see…well the first one was drawn up between your father acting as Lord Potter, and Lord Cyrus Greengrass. Congratulations, you have been betrothed to one Daphne Greengrass your whole life and only just found out." Goldaxe's dry humor was lost on Harry, who was stunned into silence. "It is a rather, interesting contract though. Usually contracts like this one have a clause that forbids taking additional lovers, but this one doesn't. It could be an oversight but…anyway, as long as you marry her within a year of you both being 21 years old you will be fine."

Goldaxe shuffled his papers a bit before continuing, "The second contract was submitted by Albus Dumbledore. Luckily for you, this contract, which has several major disadvantages to you, is void for two reasons. One, Albus Dumbledore is not apparently recognized as your true magical guardian, and two, the head of House Weasley didn't sign it."

"As for the third contract…well, it was sent by Lord Patil to be reviewed. Attached is a letter addressed to you, so I assume that it was submitted so that you could later decide." Goldaxe nodded, "So you have one ironclad active marriage contract, one voided marriage contract, and one marriage contract to be discussed."

Harry looked down at the sheet, then shook his head. "I'm going to have to talk with Daphne…I wonder why she didn't tell me? Mr. Goldaxe? May I keep this?"

The goblin nodded, "Yes Mr. Potter, the test is yours."

Just then another goblin entered the office. He held a bag which he handed over to Harry. "300 galleons, the bag has a bottomless and featherweight enchantment on it."

Harry nodded, "Thank you. Mr. Goldaxe? This part says claimable titles, what does it mean?"

"It means that you are able to claim the title of Heir Potter and Heir Black, however to do so…" Goldaxe gave a nasty grin, "…you have to fill out some paperwork."

Harry sighed, but nodded. "Very well, I'll do that and then I guess we can go out to the alley and get some stuff."

 **Alright so I know that the whole marriage contract is a bit over used, but more will be explained about it next chapter, and it will actually have a point. I'd also like to stress that I'm not bashing anyone...well...I might bash Snape and Dumbledore a bit. It will be cleared up and straightened out later on. Anyway, as always I appreciate any feedback you give me. Thanks for reading, Frost out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frost here, sorry about the wait, I hit a large amount of writers block last week. I've had most of this chapter done for nearly two weeks now, but I just couldn't get the ending out. In any case, as you all know, I don't own anything... Let's just start the story shall we?**

 ***Edit - Someone pointed out an error I made, so thank you anonymous person, I hadn't noticed.***

Chapter 4

It was three weeks since the trip to Diagon Alley. Only days after they returned Daphne showed up to their training spot, which resulted in an…interesting conversation.

 _Flashback: three days after going to Diagon Alley_

 _Harry was meditating deeply, working on connecting closer to the elements around him. Nearby, Dudley was working on the casting speed of his [Fireball] spell. All of a sudden Harry's eyes snapped open as a girl stepped into their area. "Daphne!" He called._

 _The blonde girl walked over to him, giving a tiny smile. "Hello Harry, how are you doing today?"_

 _Harry frowned, "We went to Diagon alley a few days ago…and I learned some odd things at Gringotts."_

 _Daphne blinked, her smile fading. "Anything you want to share? Or is it private?"_

 _Harry stared at her, "Did you know that we are betrothed?"_

 _Flashback: end_

It hadn't been a fun conversation for either of them, but in the end they couldn't do anything about it then. Daphne had not, actually, known about the marriage contract, and as such was rather furious. She had decided that she needed answers from her father, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, before she made any decisions.

In the end, they agreed to meet up once again at the Leaky Cauldron today, so that Daphne could introduce them to her parents and her friend Tracy. Daphne and Tracy had not yet done their Hogwarts shopping, despite having gotten their letters a week or so before Harry and Dudley got theirs. After shopping they would discuss the marriage contract.

Currently the two were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping Butterbeers, which contrary to their expectations had no alcohol. Suddenly the fire turned green and with a whoosh five people stepped from it. Well, four stepped from it and one was ejected from it. The unfortunate girl had strawberry blonde hair, and was wearing black robes. As she was with Daphne, Harry and Dudley deduced that she must be Tracy. "Daphne! Over here!" Harry called.

The girl in question grabbed her friend off the ground and pulled her and a younger girl over to their table. "Harry. Dudley." She nodded to them, her face expressionless. "I would like to introduce you to my younger sister Astoria, and my best friend Tracy Davis."

Astoria looked very much like her older sister, however her hair was black rather than blonde. She gaped at Harry. "You're Harry Potter!" She squealed excitedly.

Daphne sighed, a brief frown crossing her face. "Not so loud Tori. I think we'd all prefer not to get swarmed by his fans." The girl blushed and mumbled a quite sorry.

Tracy was looking accusingly at her friend, "You never told me you knew Harry Potter! Come on Daphne! I thought we were friends!"

Behind the three girls were a pair who were obviously Daphne and Astoria's parents. Their father was tall, broad shouldered, and wearing fine black robes. Astoria had his black hair, and both of the girls had inherited his blue eyes. "Greetings Heir Potter." He inclined his head to him, before looking at Dudley. "And who might you be young man?"

"Dudley sir. Dudley Dursley. I'm Harry's cousin." Dudley answered respectfully.

The woman, who wore deep blue robes, and had corn-blonde hair and brown eyes, smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Cynthia Greengrass, and this big oaf is my husband, Cyrus."

Harry smiled and nodded, "The pleasure is mine." He quickly drained the last of his drink, "I suppose you'd like to get straight to the shopping?"

Lord Greengrass nodded, "Yes, and I understand you two already got the required items?"

Harry nodded but frowned, "Yes but Professor McGonagall seemed to be trying to keep us away from…certain things. She wouldn't even hear of either of us buying extra books aside from the course books, or getting more than a basic one compartment trunk. So if there is anything you would recommend we would be happy to hear it."

"It was rather weird," Dudley added, "It was as if she thought that if she prevented us from getting certain things we'd be more likely to go to a certain house. She also sung the praises of Gryffindor House and vilified Slytherin."

Tracy snorted, "Of course, cause Slytherin's are always the bad guys!"

Cyrus sighed, "I am not surprised. Despite her supposed neutrality, Professor McGonagall has always held a bias towards her house and against Slytherin. In any case, we'll go to the trunk store first. A decent trunk is needed, especially if either of you end up in Slytherin."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Soon they were exiting the trunk store, each of them pulling a new trunk behind them. Daphne and Tracy's trunks were five compartment trunks, with all the damage and security enchantments added. Dudley's trunk was two compartment, with a larger compartment for general stuff and a smaller compartment for potions ingredients. Harry's trunk was a three compartment trunk, with one compartment for clothes and other items, one for books, and one for potions ingredients and equipment. Both Harry and Dudley had also gotten the basic anti-theft and damage resistance enchantments added.

From there the group proceeded to the potions store, where in addition to extra ingredients, Cyrus recommended that they buy vials and bottles with unbreakable enchantments on them. None of them could understand why they weren't standard, as they weren't difficult to make and only cost a couple sickles more.

After that, they visited several other stores, getting little. Finally however, they were in the bookstore. While the girls were getting the course books, Cyrus pointed out a few books that he felt the two might need. A Basic Guide to Wizarding Law, A Guide to Potions Reactions, and A Comprehensive History of the Noble and Ancient Houses all seemed to be rather important books to get. In addition, Harry snagged a beginners book of runes, and a book detailing different magical creatures.

And then, the final stop in the alley, Ollivander's Wands. They stepped in saw the small, dusty shop. A quite voice spoke up, "Ah yes…Cyrus Greengrass, 10 2/3 inches, unyielding oak, with the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. Cynthia Greengrass, 9 1/2 inches, swishy willow, with a unicorn tail hair core. Mr. Dursley, 11 inches exactly, unyielding walnut, with the heartstring of a Changwing dragon. And Mr. Potter, I have completed your wand."

At the other's surprised looks Ollivander smiled, "Oh yes, Mr. Potter could not find a match amongst all of my wands. I was forced to create a custom wand for the first time in decades." He pulled out a wand case which he handed to Harry. As Harry opened the case Ollivander continued, "10 2/5 inches, slightly pliant ash, with a two part core. The core is an odd mixture of a shard of ruby and a phoenix tail feather. It will be exceptional at elemental spells, but no form of magic will be outside your grasp."

Harry lifted the wand and gave a small wave, and four things appeared. One seemed to be a tornado with arms and a head, which then disappeared in a gust of wind. The second looked like several floating boulders in the shape of a head, torso, and arms, and then dissipated into a pile of dust. The third seemed to be made of rock and liquid flame, in the shape of a humanoid lizard, which disappeared as a small flame. And the fourth was a sea-green humanoid made of water which dissipated into a fine mist. Harry smiled, "How much?"

"11 galleons and 15 sickles." Ollivander replied immediately while the rest stood, stunned by the display. Compared to that finding Daphne and Tracy wands was rather mundane. Daphne's hawthorn and dragon heartstring wand let out a four foot long stream of ice blue sparks, and Tracy's ash and dragon heartstring wand created an outline of the Hungarian Horntail used in it. While impressive, neither could match up to the show Harry's wand conjured.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After the trip, the group had gone to Daphne's house, Greengrass manor. It was large, out in the country, and had a large amount of land. Tracy was already staying there for the week, and so she and Astoria were assigned to show Dudley around while the others talked.

Harry, Daphne, Cyrus and Cynthia had retreated to Cyrus's study for the discussion. "I assume that you wish to speak to me about the marriage contract your father and I set up?"

Harry nodded, "Yes…from what I've been told my parents were against marriage contracts…so why did the two of you create one? And for that matter, do you have a copy I can borrow? The Potter's copy is locked in the main vault, and I can't access that until I'm fifteen."

Cyrus nodded, "Yes, I'll let you borrow a copy for review." He thought for a moment, "Your father was…while not one of my better friends, not a bad one either. We were in rival houses at Hogwarts, but he had been well taught when it came to allies, and he managed to remain cordial enough despite his dislike of my house."

"I, on the other hand, was friends with Lily. And because of that when we were looking for a match for Daphne I contacted Lily." Cynthia continued.

"You see, at the time, the war with You-Know-Who was at it's height, and neutral houses were being pushed to join a side. Luscious Malfoy came to me about a marriage between his son and Daphne, but I would never have let that happen." Cyrus sighed. "And then my brother was killed, and I was hit with a curse used to end lines. I can only have daughters, no sons to carry on the line."

"Due to that, and Malfoy's pushing, I went to Lily for help. Neither of us trusted Dumbledore, but we knew that the Potter's would be honorable. The contract was written the way it is so that the two of you would be protected, but also so that both of our lines can continue." Cynthia explained.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"The contract was written in such a way that it prevents any form of abuse from either side, but at the same time it also has a few other provisions. You are not restricted from taking another wife or mistress, in order to carry on the Potter line. In exchange, Daphne must have a son to carry on the Greengrass line." Cyrus finished. "All things considered, this contract is far, far nicer than one Malfoy would have used. The Malfoy's are known for their…harsh…contracts."

"In addition, the contract also allows for you to mutually break it once you turn sixteen. If by that time you do not feel that the contract is in your best interests you will be able to dissolve it." Cynthia added.

Harry and Daphne sat there, slightly stunned. Harry blankly accepted a folder, which held a copy of the marriage contract in it, from Cyrus. Eventually he sighed, "Ah what the hell, at least I actually know Daphne…s'not like she's someone I've never met before…"

Daphne smiled, "I suppose it won't be so bad being around Harry."

"What do you mean you suppose it won't be so bad? Come on Daphne, I thought you liked me? Of course it won't be bad, I'm awesome!" Harry exclaimed in mock hurt.

Cyrus smiled slightly before frowning, "Actually, before I forget, there was something I wanted to ask you two." When they looked at him questioningly he asked, "How do you know each other? From what I understand, you live in the muggle world."

"Hehe, funny story that…" Harry looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, one that involves you falling out of a tree flat on your face in front of me." Daphne stated dryly. "I happened to be walking through the park he and Dudley were at on one of my trips to the muggle world."

"Oh you mean when you sneak out to play in the muggle world without supervision?" Cyrus asked dryly, getting a small embarrassed blush from the girl. "So that's where you've been sneaking off to every month, you've been meeting up with Harry and Dudley?" Daphne nodded guiltily.

Cynthia smiled and shook her head, "Be that as it may, no more sneaking out understood? You can wait another month to see them on the train, or you can invite them over, but no sneaking out to visit them, understood?"

"Yes mum." Daphne nodded, "Can they come over next week?"

Cynthia laughed, "Very well, if you're interested of course?"

Harry smiled, "I'm sure Lee will have no problems with that. It would be a pleasure, although I would need directions to actually find this place."

Cyrus chuckled, "Alright, you two go have fun with the others, I'll get you a map when you leave."

 **So...yeah...I don't have too much to say about this... I'm operating on zero sleep in the past 30+ hours...so if the end seems a bit forced I'm sorry. In other news, this should be the last chapter before they actually go to Hogwarts, and then we'll get to see some of the more exciting things, like the Zerg! Whoo! Anyway...yeah I'm just gonna end it here...and probably fall asleep playing Hearthstones or something...  
Don't for get to review, and...Zz...Frost...*yawn*...out...Zz...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! Okay seriously, Frost here, and welcome to chapter five of Swarm Lord Harry. I apologize for taking nearly a year to upload this, but I didn't finish this chapter until a couple of months ago. Since then, I've been working on and off on my other stories, many of which will probably never be posted, as well as going to class and reading. Saying that, a quick update on my stories, chapter six of this story has gone nowhere for a few months, my muse just refuses to cooperate on this story. Sorry, but it will be a while before I update this again. Next up, Harry Potter and the Pokemon Book 1 is under rewrite, currently partway through chapter 2. Naruto of the Disaster finally allowed me to finish chapter 4 and begin chapter 5 before getting stubborn again, so I'll probably post that soon. And I don't think I've even touched my other stories. Saying that, I think I've added about 25 new stories in some state in my files since I updated last...most of those aren't ever going to be posted, since I just write whatever is in my head at the time and then promptly forget what I was doing when I get a new idea. The few stories that do get posted out of the hundreds I have started, are the ones that actually made it past the first chapter in the writing process.**

 **Anyway, thanks for listening to me ramble a little bit. Remember, I own nothing, and all my money seems to disappear into my food fund, so I can't even attempt to buy these things...I'm sad now...**

Chapter 5

A week before school started Harry and Dudley decided to finally speak to Dudley's parents about Hogwarts. They had been hiding magic from them for years, knowing that the two hated even the slightest abnormal thing. Unfortunately, with them going to Hogwarts, they were going to have to finally clue them in.

It was dinnertime, and Harry had fixed all of Vernon's favorite foods, in an attempt to put him into a good mood. It had worked, he'd already been in a good mood, and the food had put him in an even better mood. Harry and Dudley exchanged glances, all their stuff was already packed and ready to go in case they had to leave.

Dudley cleared his throat, "Mum? Dad? We need to talk."

"What is it Diddykins?" Petunia cooed.

Dudley grimaced slightly from the nickname, but continued on, "I couldn't think of a nice way to say this…so I'm just gonna have to be blunt about it…"

"Well? Spit it out son!" Vernon chuckled, "You're acting like you're asking permission to date someones daughter!"

Dudley flushed in embarrassment and blurted, "When were you going to tell us about the wizards?"

Petunia paled, Vernon's laughter cut off in a strangled gasp, and Petunia said, "D-diddykins? Whatever do you mean?"

"Aunt Lily, she was a witch, wasn't she! That's why you don't like to talk about her! But when were you going to tell us about magic so we could be ready huh? You must have known that if Aunt Lily had magic that there was a high chance we would too!" Dudley accused.

"Now listen here! There's no such thing as-" Vernon thundered.

"Magic? Really?" Dudley finished. Over his palm was a glowing purple magic circle, over which hovered a purple ball. "That's what you were going to say? No such thing as magic?"

"Lee discovered I had magic when I blew away a bunch of thugs a few years ago." Harry cut in. "He wanted to thank me, but he also wanted me to develop what he called magic." Harry shrugged, "He thought having magic would be cool, and so he tried to use spells like I did, and well…"

"Bu-but Dudley darling, you don't need any of that freakish stuff, you can just be normal like us!" Petunia pleaded.

"Why would I want to be like you?" Dudley asked in disgust. "You might be my parents, but neither of you are normal! It isn't normal to lock a boy in the cupboard just for being different! Besides, magic is cool! Yeah there's a lot of bad things you can do with magic, but there's also some wicked cool stuff you can do."

"That's it! I swore when I took you in boy that I'd stamp the magic out of you! And now you've infected my son!" Vernon bellowed at Harry. "Out! Out! If you come back here again I'll kill you!"

"Vernon!" Petunia wailed, "You can't! Remember the letter-"

"I don't ruddy care about that Dumble-whossit! That freak will get out of my house, and Dudley will go back to being normal, and-"

"Very well…I'll leave. This house was never really my home anyway!" Harry spat. The was a shattering sound, and Harry had an odd feeling. "Huh, what do you know? The protective arcane barrier just broke. Looks like I owe you five pounds Lee."

Dudley frowned but nodded, "Well…if the wards have broke I guess we can't stay here, can we? Congratulations _Vernon_ you've lost a son!" Vernon bellowed and made to hit Harry, only for a bolt of purple energy to strike him. "[Arcane barrage]!" Dudley yelled, immediately a second, and then a third bolt shot from his hand. Vernon cried out in pain, as he was thrown against a wall. Dudley had kept the energy of the spell at a minimum, so it was painful but wouldn't cause any permanent harm. "We'll grab our stuff and leave, mum. Maybe we can try this again next year."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A couple hours later, Harry and Dudley were outside Daphne's house. Each of them had packed as much of their stuff as possible into their trunks, which they had pulled behind them. Harry had helped by asking the wind spirits to take some of the weight, allowing them to drag the trunks for longer.

Harry stepped up to the door and knocked, and a few moments later the door was opened by a small being. It was a house elf, who looked curiously similar to the Imps from WoW. "Hello Mipsy, may we come in?" Harry asked.

The house elf nodded, "Mipsy shall inform Mistress Daphne yous are here!" The house elf's voice was slightly squeaky, and she disappeared with a soft pop.

A few minutes later Daphne came downstairs to see them, "Harry, Dudley, how are you? And why do you have your trunks with you?"

"That is a good question, is your father home?" Harry deflected.

"No…father is at a Wizengamot meeting. Now answer the question." Her eyes narrowed, she didn't like people avoiding her questions, especially so obviously.

"We…might need a place to stay until Hogwarts…" Dudley admitted.

"So you told your parents?" She frowned, "I'll ask mother, you two can take a seat in the living room, I'll be back soon." She walked off to find her mother, and the pair sighed. She could be rather bossy when she wanted to be.

Harry chuckled slightly, "The spirits like her, they think she's funny." Dudley facepalmed and shook his head in exasperation.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the end, Daphne's parents were fine with Harry and Dudley staying at their home, especially considering they would only be there for a week before heading to Hogwarts. Harry, Dudley, and Daphne decided to do a bit of training before they went to school, and were currently sitting by a pond on the property.

Dudley was leaning against a tree, going over a notebook. This notebook held the records of his attempts at getting [Pyroblast] to work. It contained detailed descriptions of the effects of each attempt, along with the long and complex calculations that he was working on refining into a usable spell.

Nearby, Daphne was sitting and working on her own calculations. She had decided to work on a second evocation cantrip, one that was similar, though more complicated, to [Light]. [Dancing Lights], after which she would start trying to work on [Eldritch Blast].

Harry was actually speaking with the spirits, which was a sight to see. The Spirits don't speak a language, but rather use images and emotions, concepts and ideas, to get their messages across. Harry had found that, the easiest ways for him to speak with the spirits was to either sink so far into meditation no outside force would wake him, or alternatively, to sort of dance. The dance was not any human dance, and each type of spirit used a different dance.

Astoria walked over to the trio and blinked in surprise. She watched as Harry moved gracefully, flowing from one stance to another, almost as if made of water. "What is he doing?"

"He's speaking with the water spirits in the pond." Dudley answered, not even pausing in his note taking. "There aren't many ponds near my parents house, so he doesn't get to speak with the water as much."

Daphne looked up and noticed that Astoria was confused, "Harry isn't exactly a Wizard Stori. He's a Shaman, and he finds it easiest to speak to the elemental spirits by dancing. He can do it even while sitting still and not meditating, but it isn't as easy."

"Oh…do you think he could teach me?" Astoria asked, interested.

Dudley shrugged, "Possibly, but it's also possible that you aren't made for that. You might be attuned towards arcane magic, holy magic, shadow magic, or even nature magic, which would make Shamanism difficult if not impossible for you."

"Besides, we only have a week before we go to Hogwarts anyway. That's not much time to learn much." Daphne pointed out, making her little sister pout.

All of a sudden there was a surge of water, which rushed up into a vaguely humanoid form before Harry, only for it to collapse a moment later when he finished his dance. "What was that?" Astoria asked, she remembered seeing something like it along with four other creatures when he got his wand.

"Hm…oh that was a Water Elemental. Since they appear where elemental energy gathers, they sometimes briefly pop up when I speak with the spirits. They're just the most basic type of Water Elemental of course, there are far more types, many of which are more powerful as well. And then of course there are elementals for the other elements as well." Harry explained, a light sheen of sweat covering him. "So, what are you up to?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me." Astoria looked at him hopefully.

Harry shrugged, "I can try if you really want to, but even if you are able to do so, it will take a long time for it to really show progress, you know that right?"

Astoria nodded, "I know, but I want to try anyway!"

Harry chuckled and smiled at her, "Very well, I shall do my best to teach you to speak and work with the spirits."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A week later Harry, Dudley, and Daphne were boarding the Hogwarts Express. They had arrived early in order to beat the crowds. The three had snagged a compartment halfway down the train. Daphne looked at Harry, "So, did anything come from your attempt to teach Stori?"

Harry grinned widely, "I introduced her to the water and earth spirits, and she's rather well attuned to Shamanic magic. The water spirits absolutely love her, and the earth spirits are fond if slightly less so. So far the only thing she can do is speak to them through meditation, but I'm sure that soon she'll be learning to use her magic."

Dudley nodded, "That is better than I had expected, but how is she going to learn more during the year?"

Harry shrugged, "Truthfully? I'm not sure. I'm not sure if the spirits will teach her, or if they wan't me to do so. They haven't been too clear, so I'd assume it's some of both."

Before the conversation could continue the compartment door opened and a rather energetic strawberry-blonde charged through. "Daphne! Hi Harry, Dudley!"

Dudley chuckled, "Hello Tracy."

Harry raised a hand and smiled, "Yo."

Daphne sighed, "And there went my peaceful, quite, and intelligent discussions."

"Hey!" Tracy exclaimed in mock offense. After a moment she shook herself, "Hey did you guys hear? Malfoy's bragging about having a marriage contract with you Daphne."

Daphne raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? I wonder where he got that idea?"

"It's not true right? You don't have a marriage contract, right?" Tracy asked.

"Actually I do, but not with Malfoy." Daphne admitted to her best friend.

"Eh! What do you mean? You're betrothed? To who?" Tracy asked in shock.

Harry sighed, "Me, actually. Although it may or may not stay that way, we've got an out if we decide we're not right for each other."

Tracy stared at Harry for a moment before rounding on Daphne, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were betrothed to Harry Potter! I thought we were friends!"

Daphne snorted, "Neither of us even found out until a couple of months ago. Besides, it's not like anything will come of it for a few years at least."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I don't think either of us are old enough to really care about that yet."

Tracy looked back and forth between them, spluttering. "But, but, you…argh! Fine! Whatever! I don't care!." She yelled, sitting down and fuming.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After half an hour the train was finally leaving. As it pulled out of the station someone opened the door and entered their compartment. The redheaded boy glanced around and frowned before seeing Harry. "Harry mate! Come on, let's go find a compartment away from these Slytherins."

Harry glanced at him in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Of course, I'm your best mate, Ron Weasley!" The boy tried.

"Never heard of you. Could you please leave now? You're disturbing us."

"What? Come on Harry! I'm your best friend, these Slytherins must have altered your memories! Come on, I'm sure Dumbledore can reverse it so you remember me again!" The boy lied. He wasn't sure why, but Dumbledore had instructed him to do this if he found Harry with any families that he hadn't approved.

Harry frowned deeply, "Please don't insult my friends. Now this is your last warning, go away or I will make you."

"Besides, none of us have been sorted yet, so for all you know we could be Hufflepuffs." Dudley pointed out.

"You, you, argh!" The redhead was embarrassed, and his ears had turned red because of it.

"Go away." Harry ordered.

"Fine! And when you see this lot get sorted into Slytherin you'll come to your senses!" The redhead shouted back at him, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Once he was gone Daphne sighed. "What a moron."

"Who was he anyway?" Harry asked.

"He's a Weasley, and there is no way he won't be a Gryffindork." Daphne informed him.

"It's too bad actually. According to my older brother Roger, his brothers are actually kind of cool. The eldest Weasley brother Bill was head boy, and now works as a curse breaker for Gringotts, and the second oldest Charlie is a Dragon Tamer. Percy is an irritating stickler for rules, but the twins Fred and George are pranksters. Apparently they don't even discriminate against Slytherin, just the idiots who pretend they're in charge." Tracy added.

Daphne blinked, "Roger told you all that?"

Tracy blushed lightly, "Well…admittedly I may have a few other contacts that told me things…"

"Huh?" Dudley asked, not quite understanding what she was talking about.

Daphne explained. "The Davis family are known, to those that pay attention, as information brokers. They have enough secrets and have dug up enough skeletons on everybody that even dark lords don't bother them. If they so choose, they could destroy both sides."

Harry blinked, "That's…quite impressive. How long has your family done this to have that many secrets?"

"Ever since we started, almost 2,000 years ago. We aren't as old as the Potters or the Greengrasses, but we've done well for ourselves. And don't worry, I won't use anything I find out about you against you without a good cause." Tracy tried to reassure them.

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Tracy but just remember, some secrets aren't worth finding out."

Tracy looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There are people in the world who will kill you for knowing their secrets…no matter what your family could do to everyone. And in addition…there will be some things, that you won't _want_ to know." Harry explained.

Tracy frowned but nodded. Then she asked, "And you know these secrets?"

Harry and Dudley shared a look before Harry replied, "Nothing solid. Just some circumstantial evidence that may or may not actually mean anything. But the implications…they are truly terrifying is our guesses are right."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After that enlightening conversation the rest of the train ride had passed in (mostly) peace and quite. Once the train had finally stopped they got off and heard a loud voice calling over the crowd of students. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The voice belonged to a massive man, one who toward over even the seventh years. The man had to be around eight or nine feet tall, and was easily twice as broad as a normal man.

They made their way over towards him and saw a group of people around their age were already there. "We have everyone? Good then, follow me!" The group followed the giant of a man down a path, away from where the older students were climbing into horseless carriages.

After just a couple of short minutes of walking the giant spoke up, "You'll get yer first view o' 'Ogwarts in jus a moment!" As they rounded a bend there was a collective gasp from the first years. Illuminated by the moon against a star filled sky stood Hogwarts. It was built high on a hill, making it's sprawling form seem even taller than it already was. Several windows were lit with flickering light, most likely either fireplaces or candles. All in all, it was a powerful image, and Harry could understand why many people would have fond memories of the school. Especially if this was the first view they would get of it.

They made their way down to the shore of a lake, where a small fleet of wooden boats bobbed gently in the water at the edge. "No more than four to a boat now!" Harry eyed the boats, they wouldn't fit more than four people anyway. Harry helped Daphne and Tracy onto a boat, before he and Dudley climbed in after them.

"Everybody in? Right then, forwards!" The giant of a man tapped a pink umbrella against his boat, and all of the boats began gliding forward smoothly. After a couple of minutes (during which everyone got a small scare from a giant squid surfacing nearby) the boats glided up to a cave. "Heads down!" While he was the only one tall enough to have to duck to avoid hitting his head on the rocks, the others had to duck under the vines growing down from the top of the cave.

Finally they reached a small dock, and climbed out of the boats onto dry land. As they did so the giant checked each of the boats, making sure nothing was left in them. "Oi! You there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" The slightly chubby boy cried happily, accepting the fat green toad from the giant.

The giant then led the group of first years up to a pair of large double doors, which he knocked on. The doors opened, revealing Professor McGonagall. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

She nodded to him, "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She turned on her heel and beckoned for them to follow her into the castle.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The first years had been led into a small side chamber just off of the entrance hall. As they stood around Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will enter the great hall, but before you can join your peers at the table you must first be sorted into your houses."

Her stern gaze swept over the group, "There are four houses in Hogwarts, and they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While here at Hogwarts, your house will be something like your family, you will go to classes with your house, sleep in your house's dormitories, and spend free time in your house's common rooms. In addition, your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now I imagine you will want to take a few minutes to freshen up, so I will return once we are ready for you." Her eyes lingered on the Weasley, who had dirt on his face, and the boy with the toad, whose cloak was fastened below his ears.

Once she left the whole room broke into hushed whispers, everyone appeared to be discussing how they would be sorted. "Fred said we had to wrestle a troll, but I think he was joking." The Weasley said to someone near him.

Nearby a girl with bush brown hair was muttering spells under her breath, making everyone near her more nervous. Suddenly a boy with platinum blond hair stepped towards Harry. "So it's true, what I heard on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at him lazily. "And you are?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The arrogant ponce started, but Harry's eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare.

"Draco Malfoy? I remember that name…I will thank you kindly to not make disparaging remarks about my betrothed." Harry growled quietly.

"Eh? What are you on about Potter?" The Malfoy seemed to have been thrown off his game, not expecting someone to interrupt him like that.

"From what I heard, you were bragging about having a marriage contract with Daphne Greengrass…my betrothed. Now, unless you'd like to duel for her tarnished honor, you will apologize to her for your false claims." Harry backed his statement up by summoning a bit of flame in his hand.

Draco paled and turned to Daphne, and upon seeing her steely gaze he gulped. "My apologies for my untrue claims, I meant no harm upon you." Immediately he backed up, retreating from something he was not ready to handle.

Tracy snickered as she watched the Malfoy flee to the other side of the room. "That's probably the first time I've ever seen him do that. Usually he rants about how his father will hear about this."

Before anyone could respond, a large number of ghosts flooded through the back wall. Only a few moments later they were shooed away as Professor McGonagall reentered the room. "We're ready for you."

 **Okay, we have finally reached Hogwarts. Next chapter will include the sorting and feast, but beyond that I haven't been able to decide yet. My muse is being difficult. In any case, Zerg should be appearing soon, so that's something to look** **forward to. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one to finish. Frost out.**


End file.
